Things We Never Said
by Seshat3
Summary: Before setting off for his final duel, the Pharaoh and Tea have a private farewell.


_Scriber's Note: the usual disclaimer applies, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. This is what I wanted to see happen on the boat while they were travelling to the resting place of the Millennium Items, but it didn't happen so I had to write it! I was listening to 'Into the West' by Annie Lennox while I wrote this._

**Things We Never Said**

Tea sat in her cabin alone, misery etched in her face, lips trembling from holding back tears that threatened to fall regardless. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing the tears not to fall. Ever since the Pharaoh….Atem…had announced his desire to leave for the spirit world, she had kept her sadness to herself, kept her feelings bottled inside. She pretended to be happy for him, knowing it was what he wanted.

But for as long as she had known Yugi, and first met the spirit of the Pharaoh, saving the world was always more important than her own feelings. She had followed him, supported him in his adventures, but now, knowing he was leaving was too much to bear. The first tear began to fall, poised at the edge of her eyelid before slipping slowly down her cheek. She huddled on the bed and let the well of tears spill over, muffling her sobs in her pillow.

She didn't know how much time had passed when her weeping subsided. She was left feeling hollow, empty and weighed down with endless sorrow. She stood on wobbly, weak legs and stumbled to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror she took in her red, swollen eyes , mussed hair and tear-stained cheeks. With a deep sigh she turned on the tap, grabbed a washcloth and began the task of putting herself back together.

She was patting her face dry with a towel when a soft knock came at her door. 'Good timing' she thought to herself as she went to answer it. Her cheery, and false, 'hello' died on her lips when she opened the door to see the Pharaoh standing there, staring at her. Her heart beat in her ears as she stared back at him, unable to think of anything to say.

'May I come in?' He asked politely, his smooth deep voice sending shivers down her spine. The way it always did when he spoke.

'Uhh…of course…please.' Tea opened the door fully to let the Pharaoh in. Closing it behind her she watched as he sat in the chair by the window. 'Shouldn't you be preparing for the duel?' she asked.

He was silent as he turned to stare out the window. When he turned back she was sitting opposite him, slightly bewildered. 'Tea, I want everything to be perfect for the duel. And for that, I needed to say goodbye'. He paused. 'To you'. He leaned forward, looking intently into Tea's eyes. 'You have been an important part of this phase in my life. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me. I only wish there were some way, some thing I could do for you to show you…' His voice trailed off.

'_Don't leave_'Tea wanted to cry out, but held back. 'Just duel your best, as you always have.' She tried to sound cheerful and happy. 'I'll be cheering you on'. Tea's voice broke at the last word, and she quickly turned her face away to hide her pain.

'Tea'. His voice was soft and kind ' Tea I don't belong in this time, my world ended long ago…' He leaned closer, his hand raised and touching her cheek, turning her face back towards him…'but leaving you is the hardest thing I have to do'. His voice trailed into a whisper. They both sat still for a moment, neither wanting to break the silence.

Finally the Pharaoh sighed, and stood. Tea stood beside him, her hand tentatively touching his. Suddenly the Pharaoh turned, pulling Tea into his arms he held her tightly, burying his face into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes, fixing the moment into her memory to keep when the Pharaoh had gone.

They let go of each other, the Pharaoh bringing his hand up to Tea's chin, tilting her face up. Kissing her lightly on the lips he whispered 'Goodbye Tea'. He turned and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.


End file.
